


TAKE YOUR HAND (中文翻译)

by 50_shade_of_misery



Series: Miles and Miles (中文翻译) [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Lost Boys是个帮派呀, M/M, Peter的视角, 对 两位亲爱的妈咪, 有点复杂的背景故事, 耶, 见家长, 非童话设定
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50_shade_of_misery/pseuds/50_shade_of_misery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>另一个妈妈。Henry有另一位妈妈。两位妈妈。两位毫无疑问非常可怕的，将Henry放在心尖尖的女人。当然了，因为Peter的人生就是有那么荒谬。Emma才刚开始不会看到Peter就觉得他会将她宝贝的心肝掏出来扔泥里，现在还有另外一位？</p><p>好极了。</p><p>（或者，记Regina来到童话镇的那一次。）</p>
            </blockquote>





	TAKE YOUR HAND (中文翻译)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rory_the_dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rory_the_dragon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Take Your Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087567) by [rory_the_dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rory_the_dragon/pseuds/rory_the_dragon). 



> 本篇属于Miles and Miles系列，一个全员都正常人类的非童话的设定，但依然发生在童话镇的故事。Lost Boy是个帮派。Peter和Henry在处朋友。Emma和Regina这个配对在里面有提到，但她们的情况不属于处朋友这个范畴。
> 
> 本篇发生在Take Me Home、Where To Go、Early Morning Sun之后，Seek You Out之前。
> 
> Henry17岁，Peter21。

  
        Henry今晚……有点消沉，神游不知到哪里去，虽然两个人都躺在Peter的沙发上，都在假装看一部Peter甚至都不知道题目是什么更别提剧情怎么样的片子。他的所有注意力都在Henry身上，他全身那种完美的静止状态，和双手拇指在Peter的手腕处很有节奏的上下移动着。Peter不太确定Henry自己有没有意识到在做这种事。

         用那只没被Henry拿去用作自我安抚的手，Peter关掉了电视。突然的无声让Henry停下了手指的活动，他眨了眨眼，那是他七分钟内做的第一个动作。“你不用关掉的。”

         Peter举起Henry现在已经停下的、松开的手，放在自己掌中，翻转过来把两人的手指扣到一起。“发生什么事了，宝贝？”

         Peter不知道该怎么温柔，也不能够让自己去那样做，但他想，在对Henry的爱的疯狂、慌乱、还有它白热化的棱角之中，很难不去温柔地爱Henry，至少也会一点。

         Henry紧绷的脊线多少放松了些。没有完全地，甚至没有一半放松，但足够让他叹口气，是一声安静地呼出的气息，Peter几乎没能听见，他转过身把脸埋在Peter的胸前。他就那样躺了几分钟，静静地，手指不断地拢紧、松开Peter的衬衣，然后他埋在衣布里含糊地说，“我妈妈回到镇上了。”

         “你妈妈？”

         Peter皱起眉。他能亲身证明Emma Swan没有踏出童话镇一步。不仅是因为如果那样的话Henry _肯定_ 会提到他自己一个人在家，而且他的那些男孩们肯定也会因为警长的离开而活跃上一天的。也许Peter是在约她的儿子，也许他得比他曾经表现得要来得安分些，但他其他的Lost Boy们可没有。

         “我另一个妈妈。”

         另一个妈妈。Henry有另一位妈妈。两位妈妈。两位毫无疑问非常可怕的，将Henry放在心尖尖的女人。当然了，因为Peter的人生就是有那么荒谬。Emma才刚开始不会看到Peter就觉得他会将她宝贝的心肝掏出来扔泥里，现在还有另外一位？

         好极了。

         但这个不是他现在要担心的。Henry现在还安静地贴着他，很明显还心烦意乱着，所以Peter抬起他们还扣在一起的手，在Henry的手指上印下一个亲吻，一个疑问。Henry叹气。

         “Emma是我的亲生母亲。”他开始道，声音依然很细小。“但她在我出生的时候抛弃了我。”

         Peter两道眉毛超出他意识地在额头上飞得高高的，震惊扼住了他的喉咙。Emma和Herny在一起好得跟蜜里调了油一样，一个完美的家庭。Henry和他的妈妈是最好的朋友，而且他俩从没觉得那有什么奇怪的。Peter这辈子肯定不会想到Henry身上还发生过那种事。

         “我不能告诉你 _原因_ ，”Henry很抱歉地说道，声音里带着一种，偶尔他谈起他妈妈，谈起她来童话镇之前的经历时，会带的语气。Peter从不去问，因为Henry不会说，但他猜那应该是他和他的Lost Boy可以用来对付Emma的事情，而Henry不会让那发生。“总之她做了。然后我的妈妈，另外一个妈妈，收养了我。直到我有天出门找到了Emma。”

         Peter哈出了一声大笑，相当宠溺的。“哦，当然了，你找到。”

         但Henry没在笑，“我那时候对我妈妈不是很好。我伤害了她，伤害了很多人，真的。”他抓着Peter衬衫的手收紧了，刮到了那之下的皮肤。“不过我们最终做了个安排。我妈妈的公司有一个分公司在童话镇，所以Emma和我搬到这里，然后我妈妈，Regina，当她有空就会来看我们。她工作很多，但她尽自己的努力。”

         “所以哪里不好了？”Peter问道，当Henry明显不太想继续说下去时。

         “我的妈妈们有……一段挺复杂的关系。”啊，是，Peter打赌。想不对Henry有独占欲挺困难的。“她们老是吵架，假装那跟我没关系，但我都知道。我是她们两唯一能妥协的。”

         Peter想要说些什么，但不知道能说什么，安慰人从来不是他的强项，而Henry则紧接着说道，“然后她们愤怒到在厨房做了。”

         Peter呛到了。

         Henry抬头看他，表情几乎是被逗乐的。“我跟你说过的，她们关系挺复杂。”

         “不见得。”

         Henry重新靠回Peter的胸口，低声哼道，“我爱她们，我也很高兴能见到Regina。只是，有时比较难和她们…”（原文应该全句是 有时候比较难 相处 和她们 这样的语序 但是 中文就怪怪的 所以按照咱说话的语序 改了下下）

         作为一个从来不是个会错失良机的人，Peter提议，“如果能帮到忙的话，你可以在这待几天？”

         Henry笑了。“想得美。我还没和Regina提到你呢，更别提Emma会不会让我在这里过夜了。“

         那个‘还’字暖暖地烘着Peter的胸口，他在Henry头上印下一个吻，Henry伸手拍他，他笑起来。“那有什么我能做的吗？”他问，因为他不会安慰，不知道怎么去让他的语言变柔软，但他会行动。他会特别高兴当一个不错的注意里分散器，不过Henry现在看起来不太在状态。

         “对，”Henry抬起头，往后仰正对上Peter的双眼。“你可以来参加晚餐。”

         哦不。不，不。Peter以前做过这个了，他已经‘坐’过整个见家长的晚餐了，而那每一秒都非常的糟。他现在都在惊讶自己怎么没被子弹打成筛子。

         “你在那的话我会觉得好过些，”Henry说，听起来那么热切，真切，甚至都没 _试着_ 去操控人心，那让Peter叹气，觉得自己的坚持碎成一块块。

         他低下头，让Henry向上抬起来触碰他。那是个短暂的亲吻，没有后续，就 _那样_ 。他呻吟道，“好吧，小鬼。我会参加。”

         Henry堆满了笑容，好像他从一进门就压在肩头上的重量消失了一般，而且是Peter做到的。艹。“不会那么糟的。”Peter嗤笑。“好吧，大概会。不过我会补偿你。”

         “哦，是么？”Peter问，飞快地调转位置，Henry直到他自己躺到Peter身下前都没反应过来，但他又开始会笑了，那是Peter真正想要的全部了。“怎么补偿？”

         “我会让你在餐厅洗手间帮我口交”Henry说，六个月前他都不能清晰说出来的字，别提他能不能不改脸色地说出来， _更别提_ 带着一个淫荡的笑容和髋骨的扭动。Peter对这孩子来说绝对是坏影响。

         “你挑逗技巧糟透了。”Peter说道，抱怨着，因为就算他们能不引起任何猜疑地一起离开那张桌子 ，即使他们能在足够长时间里让洗手间没有其他人，尽管他们能不被抓个现行然后导致两个人被踢出去，Henry也绝对没有可能能够舒舒服服地回到和他两位妈妈坐在一起的桌子边，在那种状态下。Henry在高潮后一向都是，完完全全看起来就是被狠狠干过的。那总能让Peter发疯。

         “可能吧。”Henry承认了，让自己被亲吻着，把自己双手缠上Peter的脖子，双腿锁着他的胯部，那让Peter知道Henry有多担心这个，他有多需要Peter到场，到场并且表现 _得体_ 。

         “我绝不打领带。”两个人结束亲吻时，他挨着Henry的双唇说道。

         “真遗憾，”Henry说，再次吻上他。“领带能有不少乐子呢。”

         他的死因，Henry总有一天会是他的死因。Henry笑着迎来下一记亲吻，双唇在Peter全力让他知道他到底有 **多** 喜欢那个主意下红肿着。但他脑海下有一个东西，并非是在唠叨他，那比较像是一个他逃不开的小烦恼。

         “那我是作为你男朋友去的？”他问，他忍不住。“或者你的朋友？”

         Henry皱起眉。“如果我想请一位朋友，那我会叫上Wendy。我们不是朋友。我从来没把你当做一个朋友。”Peter绝对会因此伤至骨髓，如果不是Henry接下去说的话，声音异常地温柔。“你从来都比那要多。”

         Peter必须得吻他，让他闭上嘴。

         ***

         “我没迟到。”Peter朝他电话里坚持道，听到另一头的Henry叹了口气。“我非常非常地准时。没地方停车绝对不是我的错。”

         “拜托，别告诉我你在车里跟我打的电话。”

         Peter翻了翻白眼。“我在朝那家餐厅走去了。瞧，我能看见你了。”他举起一只手，看到Henry转过身，在街道上拥挤的人群中望过来。要是有谁问他的话，他肯定会否认自己刚刚走得更快了些。“就你一个人。”

         “她们都在里面，”Henry说，顿了下然后对着Peter直接说完下半句。“因为你迟到了。”

         “对不起，宝贝。”他在Henry太阳穴印下一吻，把他勾进自己臂弯里，Henry显然没有真的对他太生气因为他伸出一只手环住Peter的腰。“准备好了？”

         “没。”

         “我也是。你确定不想开溜？这条路那头有个卖汉堡的。”Henry对准肋骨给了他一肘子。“嗷。开玩笑啦。”

         餐厅并不昂贵，童话镇上很少有那种店，但这是他们能找到的最好的地方了，Peter在看到和Emma坐在一起的女人时明确地知道了为什么要选这个地方。她非常地光彩照人，以一种森林山火的可怕方式，而且穿着无可挑剔的完美。Peter穿着他最好的衣服，并不是说他会承认，但他现在真挺希望自己之前有戴领带的。

         “妈妈，”Henry在他们走到桌边的时候说到，从Peter臂弯下闪开，“这是Peter。Peter，这是我妈妈，Regina。”

         朝Emma撇一眼，Peter知道从那方肯定是没能有帮助了。“很高兴见到你。”他说，伸出一只手，因为在这点上他真的不知道除此之外还能做什么。和Emma的会面很糟糕，但他们之前就认识对方，尽管那时他们憎恶彼此。Regina则是个未知数，Peter讨厌未知数。

         Regina站起来看着他，在非常完整的五秒内都没有握上他的手。她的指甲刻进了他的皮肤。当她开口，她直看着Peter，但却不是对着他，“这就是他了？”

         “就是他。”Emma说，想想Emma会告诉Regina关于他的任何事情，Peter全身上下变得冰冷。“坐下吧，小鬼们。”

         他们坐下。每个人都坐在方桌的一边，Peter坐在Henry——荒唐地那居然让Peter有点感激——还有Emma的边上。不过，那也意味着Regina坐在他正对面，目光冰冷地对着他。

         “你和我儿子交往多久了？”在点酒水之前她开口问道，Peter知道这种主题夜将要又重新来过一遍。向我证明你足够配得上我儿子，重奏版。

         “快六个月了。”Henry在桌子底下抓住他的手，他让自己被抓住，并没有移开和Regina相对的视线。

         “然后你……多大了？”

         “21。”

         Regina眨了眨眼，厌恶地舔了下她的唇然后看向Emma。“21。”

         “是的。”Emma说道，那不是个辩护，至少不是为Peter，但她在Regina移开视线之前都没动。Peter几乎肯定他被遗忘了，当人们像她们那样对望的时候，怎么有人把注意力能集中在别的事情上，不过Regina还是重新将注意转回他身上。Henry抓着他的手变紧了。

         “我儿子是17岁。”那并不是个疑问，但Peter _冲动_ 着要回应它。

         他舔了舔唇，转向Henry，他能看到Henry眼里的慌乱，拇指拂过他的手背，然后他说，并没有看着Regina，“对，他是。”

         因为Peter一生中从不在对战中退却，而Regina在发动战争。

         Emma发出了一声被噎住的很有可能是大笑的声音，Henry的双眼瞠大。Peter抬起他们的手，在Henry的手背飞快印下一吻，然后重新对上Regina的视线。“Mills女士，我想这里面有点误会。我是Henry的男朋友，而且打算很长一段时间都会是。我 _在_ 同你儿子交往而不是打算同他交往。别错以为你能吓退我。”

         Peter见过比Regina Mills更可怕的事情，无论她唇膏颜色多红。

         “那我们走着瞧。”Regina冷冰冰地说。Peter懂的，好吗？他知道他想要Henry全都是自己的感觉，他特别清楚变得想要保护他的感觉，因为Henry有一颗小小可爱的男孩子的心而他把那给了Peter，像是不知道Peter是个什么样的人，而他能做的只有不要在将来的某一天抓着Henry摇他，告诉他 _要小心，难道你不懂这世界还有我这种人吗_ ？

         “是，”他同意。“当然。”

         那之后事情并没有变得好一些。只因为Peter了解，并不代表他不会回击Regina的每句讽刺，每道挑刺的眼神，或者尖锐的质问。Emma没有站在他这边，也没站在Regina那边。她只为Henry着想，他们都一样。除了Henry，他总为所有人着想。

         开始感觉比较好是从Peter决定， _靠_ ，然后只专注于Henry一个人身上之后。他们的凳子在整顿饭里都在朝对方靠近，也许Peter会更想去其他的什么地方而不是在这餐桌边——特别是去贯彻Henry那个完全不现实的保证。跪在一间洗手间里能拖多久就多久直到夜色渐浓——不过，让自己膝盖贴上Henry的，捕捉他脸上的每一丝细小微笑，和他粉红色的耳尖，几乎值得了。

         那很有意思，当然了，看到Henry像这样，作为一个儿子而不仅仅是Henry，一道非常少见的风景，考虑到他和Emma为了Henry花了多大劲去避开对方。他不一样了，仅仅只一点点，但那就像发现一个全新的世界。Peter能看到一个玩着乐高和小火车，玩骑士或英雄角色游戏的Henry。

         他看到Regina在看着他，他对上她的眼睛。他们也许永远都不会相处融洽。Peter不能理解一位能忍受得了长时间离开Henry的女人，而她也不认同他，可是Henry爱他们俩，Peter知道对此感到感激是得多蠢。

         “这没那么糟。”Henry静静地说道，当他们提出要去帮Emma和Regina拿她们的大衣时，在Emma一脸调戏的表情和Regina挑起的一道眉毛下，他们匆忙忙地，想着要单独呆一会儿。

         “对。”Peter同意着，一脸假笑。“如果你管一场用嘴巴执行的死刑当 _消遣_ 的话。”

         Henry泄气道，“你是对的。糟透了。我今后都得欠你这次了，对不对？”

         “也许不用，”Peter咧开嘴，拿走Henry抱满怀的大衣放在柜台上。他贴上前，让Henry拉他过去抱住。“至少她们没吵架。”他建议道，Henry哼笑了下。

         “只因为Regina把炮口对准了你，而Emma乐得隔岸观火。”

         “那倒是。”

         Peter退开一步，将Henry的脸捧在手中。他不会说‘ _我很高兴做这个_ ’，不会说‘ _你难道不明白，你不需要再问的_ ？’，因为他认为Henry都知道。然后，也许他表现得不错，但他其实又没有 _那么_ 好，他吻了Henry，把他推到柜台边用胯部抵住他。

         Henry的亲吻带着一点歉意，一点饥渴，Peter将它们舔走。“你今晚和我回家么？”

         Henry笑到喘不过气来。“你刚才是不在场吗？Regina让我跟你走的可能性是 _负数_ 好嘛。”

         “再小的可能性我都成功过。”

         “小鬼们，”声音从他们背后传来，Peter一动不动，等着Henry去反应。但Henry咬着自己的唇，羞怯地满脸通红，Peter忍不住咧开嘴笑了。如果他之前有任何自己没被Henry可爱的五指山压得牢牢的错觉，那这绝对会让他醒过来。

         他退开，想在两人之间拉点距离，但Henry又缩短那空隙，将两个人的手缠在一起即使Emma和Regina正朝着他们走过来。

         “我们过来看看为什么拿个衣服那么久。”Emma说。

         “现在我们知道了。”Regina接完了下半句，像是闻到什么坏味道一样撅着嘴。Peter忍着不去朝她假笑，但也只是忍了下。

         Henry吸了口气，尴尬地噎住了。

         艹。Peter得跟自己的名声好好谈一谈，因为很明显他绝不会成为某个一头栽进爱河的家伙。他绝不。他毋庸置疑地 _拒绝_ 。

         他妈的开什么玩笑。

         “警长，和你一起用餐很愉快。”他说，朝Emma露出总会让她眯起眼睛的那种微笑，像她在后悔怎么会让Henry靠近他，因为有时候他真的不能控制自己，然后他转向Regina。“Mills女士。”点头。

         “Peter。”

         那完全不是任何一种表示接纳的示意，但那还是表示了某种东西。

         “我送你到你车那儿。”Henry说，抓过他们俩的外套在Emma或Regina能对那发表任何意见之前推他走出去。Peter随着他，因为和一个冲动的Henry相处总是很有趣，还因为他实在很享受此刻Regina脸上的表情。

         “我打赌等我们在我家半道上了她们才觉察出你没回去，”他说着，靠着他冰冷的车子，拉着Henry的皮带拽他到怀里。“我能让你忘了今晚的整个经历有多糟糕。”

         “别，”Henry说，双手放在Peter胸前。“听起来太诱人了。我得回家，去听我妈妈质疑我所有的人生选择。”

         “我的计划听起来比较有意思。”

         Henry咧嘴笑了，突然扬起眉。“如果你有系那条领带……”Peter大笑起来，Henry贴上来让两个人的唇贴在一起，袭击了他。Henry总会让他惊讶。“谢谢。”他说，往后退开， _让人发痛地_ 缓缓地离开。Peter怀疑自己是不是能够停止这种感觉，像是Henry往后退开的每一厘米，在某一天，不再让他觉得是在拽开某种紧紧缠着自己心口的东西那般。他无法想象。“你能来。”

         Peter弯下让两个人的前额贴在一起。“随时吩咐。”

         他是认真的。

 

**Author's Note:**

> _(:з」∠)_ 我以为M级会很快的 但显然我太傻太天真  
> 英语不好可以多看电视剧 语文不好的话……老师我对不起你QAQQQQQ
> 
> 嘛 还是给我整出来了 如果食用太磕牙 嗯…… 求beta 救！
> 
> 依然是 Peter·who·is·in·denial·but·despaired·in·love·with·henry·Pan 撒糖啊~~~本篇都在撒糖！  
> PS.我才发现每章他字数都给我算错了 为啥子！！！


End file.
